


Dying to Live

by MaeMae1427



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe Deaths?, Relationship(s), Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeMae1427/pseuds/MaeMae1427
Summary: It's been a year since the zombie apocalypse has started. A year of suffering, loss, and destruction. Life will never be the same.Tweek, Kenny, and Stan have been through everything. Tweek lost his parents to Zombies, Kenny's family ditched him at the first sight of a zombie, and Stan lost the only person that ever mattered to him.Craig, Butters, and Wendy have been through hell. Craig's past is a mystery, Butters lost eyesight in one eye, and Wendy can never outlive her parents death.When the two groups collide will things go for better or worse. You never know what will happen during a zombie apocalypse but EVERYONE is dying to live.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 23





	Dying to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my second fic on this site! Yay! I hope you all enjoy.  
> Just to in form you this is a zombie fic so even thought its rated Teen and up, there will be some violence. Nothing big and I'll keep the descriptions of it small.  
> Also, since this is my second fic and I'm a horrible writer, there will be grammar and spelling problems.  
> If the story sucks or if there is anything I can do to improve it feel free to comment. Just nothing rude or mean please!!  
> Well, on with the story.

-Tweek Tweak-  
I walk down the dirt path. Rocks litter it and I kick a couple as I pass them. I watch as they dart forward, landing a couple feet in front of me. I continue to kick making a game of how far can I kick one.  
My eyes wander from the rocks below me to the river next to me. The water flows gently down the river and crashes against rocks that interrupts their path. It’s rather calming to hear the rush or water and see the water peacefully flow.  
I sigh and look up at the sky. The forecast is cloudy with a change of rain. I hope it doesn’t rain. Then I’ll get wet and it’s kind of cold today so I might get a cold. Oh no I can’t catch a cold. That would be horrible out here. I would die.  
I sigh.  
I look down at my feet again as I step in a mud puddle. My blue shoes are now covered in disgusting brown liquid.  
I sigh.  
“Stop sighing,” Stan says with annoyance in his voice.  
“Ngh, sorry,” I reply as I duck my head.  
I kick a rock extra hard and it hit the back of Stan’s leg. I gasp as Stan turns to glare at me. I apologize many times. He just turns around and continues to walk.  
“I’m, Ngh, tired,” I say.  
Kenny turns to me, “We are almost there. Just a little further.”  
There is our little shelter we made to protect us from the zombies.  
The zombie apocalypse…  
I never thought it would happen. Kenny, Stan, and I would always joke about it. We play pretend. Kenny loved playing the zombie of course. It was fun then but definitely not fun now.  
Now we are here in the real zombie apocalypse with real zombies. I never thought this would happen. I never wanted this to happen but here we are.  
It’s been a year. A year in the zombie apocalypse and I still can’t get used to it. We have to travel farther for food now. It’s almost winter so we can’t grow our own food. Kenny says we might have to move somewhere warmer or we’ll freeze to death in our little cabin. I’d rather not freeze to death. No way.  
“Please Kenny,” I beg, “My feet hurt.”  
Kenny turns to look at me with his bright blue eyes. My sad spring green eyes turn back to look at him. Kenny groans and places his bag full of food down next to a large rock. He takes a seat on it before turning to me.  
“Ten minutes,” Kenny states.  
“Okay,” I cheer as I take a seat next to him.  
I look at his bag quickly but look away when Kenny notices me staring. I’m kind of hungry right now. Okay, that’s a lie. I’m really hungry right now. I won’t say anything though because I don’t want Kenny to get mad.  
Kenny reaches into his bag and grabs a granola bar. He hands it to me. I look at it then at Kenny. He has no expression on his face. I just grab the bar and say thank you.  
“We don’t have time for this,” Stan says as he crosses his arms.  
“Just give us ten minutes,” Kenny states as he grabs himself his own granola bar. “Do you want-.”  
“I’m good,” Stan says.  
“What’s got you in such a horrible mood?”  
“I don’t know,” Stan says sarcastically. “Could be the fact we are stuck in a zombie apocalypse, with little food, thin clothing, and its almost winter. We are definitely not going to survive.”  
Kenny laughs and we give him a strange look.  
“You really are optimistic,” Kenny states as he grabs the third granola bar. “Eat it and live a little. One bar isn’t going to kill us. We have a whole bag of different food.”  
Stan gives the granola bar the stink eye before snatching it from Kenny. He moves to sit on his own and I frown.  
Stan hasn’t been taking this whole zombie apocalypse thing well. Well, none of us are but I think out of the three of us he is taking it the worst. He saw his parents die and turn. He saw a ton of people die from zombie and police officers. He had to kill his best friend. Out of all of us, Stan has it the worst.  
South park, a place we used to call home is now done for. Zombies litter the streets and our homes have been ransacked or burned. South Park is anything but home now.  
We aren’t there anymore which is good, I guess. Stan says we should look for a haven where a bunch of people are so we can survive while Kenny thinks we should stay secluded. Haven equals more people and more help. Being secluded equals less mistrust and back stabs. I don’t know which is better. I just go wherever Kenny goes.  
Kenny is my childhood friend. We’ve been together forever. I don’t think I know one moment when I was with Kenny. We are rarely away from each other which makes it harder for us to separate us. I could never leave Kenny. He’s too important to me.  
“Can we leave now,” Stan asks.  
“Yeah,” Kenny stands up. “Ready?”  
I nod and stand up.

The rest of the trip to our little cabin consist of silence. Stan isn’t much of a talker, Kenny talks a lot but doesn’t seem to want to talk right now, and if neither of them talk then I don’t talk.  
Our little cabin sits next to the river. It’s your average cabin which is one story and has two bedrooms. We found this cabin while traveling. I suggested staying away because there could be someone already living in it. The guy could have had a shot gun. He could have killed us. Then, we would be dead, and I don’t want to be dead.  
Turns out that was abandoned, and we settled down in it for a couple months. Now it’s almost winter and it’s getting colder. Food is become scarce around us. We need to find a new place to live. We can’t stay here forever.  
As we enter the cabin, Kenny throws the bag on the bench and lowers his orange hoodie. He makes his way to the fire place to start a fire. Stan grumbles something and heads to the back of the cabin where the bedrooms are.  
I scratch at my skin as I watch him leave and Kenny make the fire. What should I do? Should I go out and get more fire wood for Kenny? Should I go see what’s wrong with Stan? I Should find something to do. Ngh this is so much pressure.  
“Stop it,” Kenny says as he points to my scratched arm. “Why don’t you just sit and relax?”  
“Right,” I squeak and run to the couch.  
I take a seat and just fiddle with my thumbs. Kenny turns back to the fireplace before lighting it. Once it’s lit, he walks over to me and takes a seat. He throws an arm around my shoulder.  
“Stan and I were thinking we should travel south to the next town. They might have some more food and better places to stay.” Kenny states, “Of course we’ll have to be careful but it’s better than staying here with little heat and food.”  
“That’s true,” I mumble.  
“We’ll leave tomorrow morning. It’s better to travel when it’s light.”  
I nod and look around our cabin. It’s not a homey cabin but its as homey as it can be. We’ve been here for four months and I guess you could say it started becoming home but I knew it would never be our home. Nothing can bet our home. A home we can never go back to.  
“Why don’t you rest,” Kenny suggests. “I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.”  
“You mean bread and soup?”  
Kenny laughs before frowning. He moves closer to me and kisses me on the forehead. I smile softly.  
Kenny is always so sweet and carrying. Yeah, he can be annoying, reckless, and a super hyper, but he’s the nicest person I ever met. He’s so nice and cares about his friends and family. He’s just amazing. I wish I can be just like him, but my horrible anxiety and shy personality keeps me from doing so.  
I sigh and nod. I head to the back to the room I share with Kenny. I see Stan in his room. He’s flipping his pocket knife open and closed and I want to ask if he’s okay, but I know he isn’t.  
Stan is hard to understand and help. It’s like he doesn’t want it. Or, maybe its just he doesn’t want to open up to anyone. He doesn’t want to lose any more people he love. Its understandable but I’d never want to go through this alone.  
Stan looks up at me with sad eye which glimmer and shine. I quickly walk away giving him time to himself.  
When I reach my room, I collapse on my fluffy blue comforter before sliding underneath. I close my eyes and drift into a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap for this chapter.  
> Sorry if its not interesting yet. I promise there will be more exciting chapters. This one and the next one will just be introducing the character mostly.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Like i said comment if you enjoyed my story or if there's anything I can do to improve it.  
> Thank you!!!


End file.
